La Maison du Phénix
by Tiffalys
Summary: Suite à la fin de la grande guerre, les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore reprennent le chemin de Poudlard. Que peut bien leur réserver cette nouvelle année, alors que la bataille est derrière eux. Dumbledore a bien sa petite idée ... HG/SS - HP/DM - SB/RL - UA - Post-Hogwarts Warning : Slash et relation jeune fille et homme mature


La Maison du Phénix

* * *

Cette histoire est écrite à 4 mains en collaboration avec Bouba, ma cops de toujours!

Il n'y a pas de rating spécifique pour le moment. Nous écrivons les chapitres au fur et à mesure et il n'y a pas encore de délai défini pour les publications, le rating pourra être modifié en temps voulu.

Cela se passe après la défaite de Voldemort, Poudlard a été reconstruit. .Pour les besoins de l'histoire, certains personnages sont toujours en vie.

ATTENTION relation entre hommes et jeune femme / homme mature, vous voilà prévenus. si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de romances passez votre chemin, sinon vous êtes les bienvenus!

Disclaimer: Tout revient à JK Rowling, Seuls le scénario et peut être certains OC sont à nous.

Pas d'avertissement dans ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture :-)

* * *

La guerre avait pris fin lors de la grande bataille de poudlard. Le monde sorcier se remettait encore doucement de cette période sanglante de son histoire. Celui-ci avait élevé certains sorciers au rang de héros. Parmi eux se trouvaient des membres éminents de l'armée de Dumbledore, qui bien qu'encore étudiants, avaient pris une part importante dans cette guerre aux côtés de certains Aurors et membres de l'ordre du Phénix encore en vie. Cette bataille vit périr beaucoup de personnes chères aux cœurs de nombreux sorciers et laissa dans son sillage un grand nombre d'orphelins. Une des pertes qui toucha le plus l'ordre du Phénix fut le décès de Tonks tombée sous le sortilège de mort en se battant au côté de Remus et des autres. Elle laissait derrière elle son mari désemparé et son fils âgé de quelques mois.

La fin de cette période entraîna de nombreux procès de mangemorts et de collaborateurs de Voldemort. L'un des plus attendus fut celui de Severus Snape qui au grand dame des journalistes se tint à huis clos. Grâce à de nombreux témoignages dont celui d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus se vit acquitté de toutes les charges pesant contre lui. D'autres eurent moins de chance parmi ceux encore en vie, tel que Lucius Malfoy qui fut condamné sans appel à la prison à vie à Azkaban. Ses nouveaux geôliers seraient lui faire oublier tout envie d'évasion ainsi qu'aux autres criminels de guerre. Alors que les esprits des sorciers étaient tournés vers l'issus des procès, poudlard, quant à lui, renaissait de ses cendres durant l'été afin de permettre aux jeunes générations de retrouver le chemin des salles de classes et afin que les stigmates du passé puissent guérir. La fin de l'été annonça une nouvelle rentrée scolaire, tous ne rêvaient que d'un retour à la normalité.

Par une douce soirée de Septembre, la gare du Pré au lard vit arriver une locomotive rouge, le Poudlard express était de retour. Dans un crissement de freins, cette machine emblématique se mit à quai. Son sifflet si particulier se fit entendre annonçant le retour tant attendu des élèves. Ses portes s'ouvrirent sur un flot d'étudiants, impatients et heureux de commencer une nouvelle année loin des menaces de la guerre. Malgré cette effervescence, il était impossible pour eux d'oublier ceux qui ne reviendraient plus.

Au milieu de cette foule se détachait le Trio d'Or qui comme à l'accoutumée attirait tous les regards. Gêné par l'attention insistante qu'on lui portait, Harry Potter sentit monter en lui une sensation de mélancolie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois qu'il avait foulé ces terres, tant d'amis étaient tombés. Il voyait encore le visage sans vie de son camarade de chambre, Seamus Finnegan, fauché par l'Avada-Kedavra lancé par le dernier geste de Bellatrix Lestrange avant qu'Harry ne la tue à son tour. Voyant son air absent, Ronald Weasley ne put s'empêcher de bousculer son ami.

" Tu imagines qu'on va encore devoir se coltiner cette affreuse chauve-souris une nouvelle fois ! Il devrait être enfermé!" fit-il énervé.

" Comment peux-tu dire ça? Il a tellement aidé dans cette guerre! " s'insurgea Hermione Granger.

" Ce n'est qu'un sale mangemort qui aurait dû recevoir le baiser du détraqueur! " renchérit Ron.

" Tu es stupide, Ronald! La Guerre est finie" appuya la jeune femme.

"De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit revenir ici. On est majeur. L'école ne va rien nous apprendre de plus!" continua le rouquin.

Hermione, totalement exaspérée par son ami, ne préféra pas répondre. Harry entendant une énième prise de bec entre ses deux meilleurs amis, leva les yeux au ciel agacé par leurs comportements. La Guerre lui avait forcé à mûrir plus vite que les autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver puérile cette altercation.

Tout en continuant leur avancée, ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches qui les emmèneraient vers leur second foyer. Une fois arrivés, beaucoup d'élèves remarquèrent la présence de ses obscures montures qu'étaient les sombrals. La Bataille avait définitivement laissé son empreinte. Le trio repéra un véhicule disponible et s'y installa, attendant que le cortège débute. Quelques instants plus tard, ils purent ressentir la vibration des pavés sous les roues de l'attelage. Le tumulte des carrosses sur le sol comblait le silence présent entre les trois amis. L'on pouvait voir Harry et Hermione dans leurs pensées, Ron bougonnant de son côté, malgré tout au détour d'un virage, leurs regards furent attirés dans un même mouvement par la lumière dégagée par le château. Ils furent stupéfaits car la bâtisse était aussi majestueuse que dans leurs souvenirs. Rien ne montrait, que quelques mois plus tôt, une terrible bataille s'était déroulée en ces lieux. L'espérance et la vie avaient repris leur droit sur la mort qui s'était insinuée à travers les pierres du château.

La calèche s'arrêta en bas du grand escalier menant à l'entrée de l'immense salle qui servait de hall à l'école. Les trois amis descendirent l'un après l'autre et gravirent l'escalier pour accéder à la grande porte éclairé de milles feux. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent comme à son habitude le Professeur Minerva McGonagall vêtue de son éternelle robe en tartan qui orientait les élèves vers la grande salle en attendant les premières années pour la répartition.

Les élèves s'approchèrent du hall d'entrée où les attendaient le Professeur Minerva McGonagall . Elle les regardait de son air autoritaire. Elle apostropha le trio d'amis en leur faisant signe de venir à elle.

" Je suis heureuse de vous revoir pour cette nouvelle année, Jeunes gens. Le Directeur souhaite vous parler avant la répartition. Veuillez me suivre!" leur dit la sorcière.

Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent leur enseignante qui les emmenait vers une porte adjacente à la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, que ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils aperçurent un groupe d'élèves qui avaient participé de près à la guerre. Parmi eux, le trio d'amis pouvait voir regroupés près du foyer Drago Malfoy et sa clique qui les regardaient d'un air méfiant.

Assis non loin de là, Hannah Abbot accompagnée d'un autre Poufsouffle, discutaient avec Neville Londubat. Ils remarquèrent Luna Lovegood écoutée d'un air absent la conversation entre les trois condisciples. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, captant son regard, où il pouvait retrouver cette même incompréhension : Pourquoi autant de Maisons dans une seule pièce ?

Neville se rendant compte de leur présence, les invita à les rejoindre en leur faisant un grand geste du bras. Reprenant les esprits, ils se dirigèrent vers leur ami Mais leurs interrogations furent interrompues par l'entrée du Professeur Dumbledore dans la salle.

Habillé de son éternelle robe bleue velours étoilée, Dumbledore paré de son sourire paternaliste, il les rassembla autour de lui.

" Mes chers élèves, je suis si heureux de revoir ces visages pour une nouvelle année qui sera, je vous l'assure, normale."

Tous les étudiants échangèrent des regards, que pensait ce vieux fou sénile par une année 'normale' ? Ils avaient beau y réfléchir, ils ne se souvenaient pas d'une seule année normale.

" Je vous ai réunis pour vous annoncer un petit changement de dernière minute."

Les jeunes commençaient à prendre peur. "Cette année, Poudlard se verra accueillir une cinquième Maison."

Un brouhaha d'incompréhension s'éleva dans la salle. Personne ne comprenait ce changement et leur présence ici. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas l'annonce dans la Grande Salle?

D'un geste de la main, il ramena le silence et l'attention du groupe vers lui.

" Comme je le disais, une cinquième Maison voit le jour cette année, pour vous permettre de faire votre huitième Année. Vous êtes à partir d'aujourd'hui membre de la Maison du Phénix!" conclut le Directeur.

A ce moment précis, chaque élève s'insurgea de cette décision.

"Jamais je ne vivrais avec ces perfides serpents" fit Ron.

" Crois-tu que nous souhaitons passer cette année si proches de vous ? railla Blaise Zabini. Restant à l'écart et laissant son ami s'exprimer, Drago Malfoy regardait, ici et là, la réaction des autres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, comment allait-il survivre à cette année ?

"Comment se fait-il que Loufoca soit ici ? N'est-elle pas censée être en septième Année? " fit remarquer Pansy Parkinson

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille blonde, et se retournèrent les yeux remplis de questions vers leur aîné.

"Très bonne question, Miss Parkinson. Miss Lovegood sera parmi vous au vu de circonstances particulières".

"Et peut on savoir quelles sont ces circonstances particulières?" renchérit l'impertinente

"Ceci, Miss, ne vous concerne en rien" conclut-t-il.

Il referma la parenthèse ouverte par la jeune fille en retournant son attention vers le groupe.

"Je vous informerais des modalités ce soir dans votre nouveau dortoir."

"Mais professeur, comment allons nous savoir où il se trouve ?" s'interrogea Neville.

"Quelqu'un viendra pour vous y emmener, vous l'attendrez à la sortie de la Grande-Salle" informa le professeur, se voulant rassurant. "Je vous laisse aux bons soins de votre Professeure, nous nous reverrons dans quelques instants."

Le directeur les salua de la tête et quitta la pièce sans un regard de plus, laissant les élèves dans le flou le plus total.

HP - MF - DM

Minerva Mcgonagall précédait le groupe d'étudiants, les dirigeant vers les grandes portes du réfectoire. Elle avait l'impression d'emmener des premières années pour leur Répartition. Ces jeunes gens qu'elle avait vu grandir et évoluer chacun à leur manière depuis quelques années, n'étaient plus des enfants, elle ne pouvait en faire que le plus terrible des constats.

Tout en emmenant avec elle ses élèves, elle ouvrit les portes. Les jeunes adultes ne purent qu'être témoin de la véracité des propos de leur directeur, en découvrant la présence d'une cinquième bannière et d'une cinquième table dans ce lieu intemporel. Entrant par le centre de la salle, ils virent en plein milieu une nouvelle table moitié moins grande que les autres. Au dessus d'elle flottait une nouvelle bannière ornée d'un Phénix rouge rubis sur un fond blanc. Les autres élèves présents dans la Grande Salle avaient été informés un peu plus tôt de ce grand bouleversement et n'étaient que curiosité et impatience en découvrant l'identité des membres de cette nouvelle Maison.

La Professeure de Métamorphose leur fit signe de s'asseoir à ce qui deviendrait leur table pour l'année. Les étudiants s'assirent en respectant la répartition de leur Maison de cœur, les Serpentards se mettant en bout de table et les Gryffondors à leur opposé.

Lorsqu'Harry se mit à table, son regard fut attiré par les Professeurs. Que ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant deux têtes qu'il connaissait bien, à côté de Hagrid, se trouvait Remus Lupin accompagné de son ami et célèbre maraudeur Sirius Black. Ce matin, il leur avait pourtant fait ses 'au revoir', dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd, avant de se rendre à la gare. Il ne s'attendait pas à les revoir aussi vite et encore moins en ces lieux. Comment avaient ils pu le laisser dans l'ignorance de leurs nouveaux postes? Et qui s'occupait de son filleul si Remus et Sirius étaient là tous les deux? Ils lui devaient une sérieuse explication pour leurs cachotteries et celles ci ne resteraient pas impunies, foi d'héritiers de Maraudeurs.

Harry en détournant le regard de la table des professeurs, croisa le visage fermé de son Maître de Potions Severus Snape, celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller du regard sa Némésis, Sirius Black, qui essayait par tous les moyens de convaincre Remus qu'un Niffleur serait le parfait animal de compagnie pour le petit Teddy avec le soutien de Hagrid.

Harry prit conscience que Dumbledore avait commencé son discours de bienvenue habituel et prit la déclaration en cours de route.

"...et la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite. Il serait bon à nos anciens comme à nos nouveaux élèves de bien garder ce fait en mémoire. Dans une note, un peu plus joyeuse. Nous avons cette année Remus Lupin qui reprend son poste de professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Lorsque Mr Lupin sera indisposé Mr Sirius Black prendra sa relève. De plus le professeur Black sera amené à donner des cours de Vol ainsi qu'un soutien à Mme Bibine lors de notre tournoi annuel de Quidditch. J'attire votre attention sur la présence cette année dans l'enceinte du collège, d'un tout jeune résident, Mr Edward 'Ted' Lupin, le fils de notre cher professeur de Défense. Ne soyez pas surpris de sa présence dans l'école. Je vous remercie, et que le banquet commence!"

A ces mots, les plats se garnirent d'un grand nombre de victuailles diverses et variées, et le bruit des conversations de début d'année prirent de plus en plus d'ampleur. Tous avaient sur les lèvres cette fameuse nouvelle maison qui était composée des personnes les plus improbables qui soient. Les paris allaient bon train à qui déclencherait une bagarre le premier, Gryffondor ou Serpentard, mais aussi à combien de temps cela mettrait pour que Potter et Malfoy s'étripent. Cette année promettait d'être intéressante pour les Quatre maisons.

A la table des Phénix régnait un certain malaise. Ron était le seul Gryffondor à voir d'un mauvaise œil ce revirement. Devoir partager son année avec les vils serpents ne le réjouissait nullement. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir cette cohabitation. Il pensait fortement à écrire une lettre à ses parents afin qu'ils puissent intervenir sur cette situation.

De l'autre de la table, Pansy faisait remarquer à ses amis que la promiscuité avec les griffons n'était peut être pas une bonne idée et que leur présence engendrerait très probablement des déboires.

Après avoir fini la dernière bouchée de tarte à la mélasse, Albus Dumbledore attira l'attention de l'audience vers lui.

" Avant de vous laisser rejoindre vos dortoirs, j'aimerais vous informer de quelques nouveautés supplémentaires. Vous avez, cette année, la possibilité de créer des clubs. Tout élève se sentant l'envie d'en monter un, devra se diriger vers son directeur de maison pour approbation. Leurs créations se feront durant le premier de l'année. Toute demande tardive se verra refusée. Les sélections pour le Quidditch se dérouleront durant la deuxième semaine du mois, si vous voulez faire partis de l'équipe de votre Maison, Madame Bibine sera apte à vous recevoir. Le règlement de l'école se doit d'être respecté, tout manquement se verra sanctionné. En ce qui concerne les objets interdits au sein de l'établissement, la liste est affichée à côté du bureau de notre concierge, Mr Rusard. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous."

Les élèves se levèrent dans un même ensemble et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. En sortant de la Grande Salle, les nouveaux Phénix se regroupèrent sur un côté du hall, attendant que quelqu'un les guident vers leur dortoir.

Alors que le silence revenait dans la place, un cliquetis d'armure se fit entendre. Harry regardant ses deux compères, commença à ressentir une certaine appréhension. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait tout de même pas choisi cet énergumène pour les guider. C'est alors qu'ils virent surgir dans un tableau à leur droite le chevalier du catogan sur le dos d'un gros poney gris.

" Bien le bonsoir, mes jeunes amis, je me suis vu remettre par le grand sorcier la haute queste de vous menez à votre logis, suivez-moi prestement" les harangua-t-il.

La troupe se mit en marche au son crissant de son armure accompagné du martèlement des sabots de sa monture.

Harry et les autres se demandaient où ils étaient tombés et si ils arriveraient à leur dortoir avant la fin de cette soirée. Tout au long du chemin, ils pouvaient entendre des interjections s'échapper des tableaux; "Arrière, Scélérat", "Arrière, Pendard", "Arrière Maraud, ou il t'en cuira" "faites place au chevalier en mission"...

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir dont ils ne se souvenaient pas l'existence. Ils avaient tant marché et fait de tours et de détours qu'ils ne savaient pas dire où ils se trouvaient dans le château. Si d'autres leur demandaient le chemin la seule chose qu'ils pourraient dire, est qu'ils se trouvaient quelque part au troisième étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un miroir et ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, lorsque le chevalier fou qui se trouvait dans un tableau à proximité leur dit :

" Vous voilà arrivés à destination, ma mission est rempli, je peux maintenant vous laisser pour partir pour une nouvelle queste" il quitta le tableau avec ce bruit qui le caractérisait.

" Mais attendez, vous n'allez pas nous laisser ici, où est l'entrée du dortoir? Par Merlin, comment devons nous entrer?" fit Ron, excédé, tout en entendant les bruits de l'armure du chevalier s'éloigner.

"Mais dans quoi nous a encore entraîné ce vieux fou?" fit Pansy à l'attention de ses amis Serpentards.

Ils se regardaient tous sans comprendre, sans savoir où ils se trouvaient, sans moyen de retrouver leur chemin, complètement seuls. Des groupes se formèrent dans le couloir en respectant leur ancienne Maison.

Hermione, intriguée, s'approcha de cet étrange miroir. Elle sentait qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison à sa présence dans ce corridor. Lorsque son reflet s'afficha sur la surface de l'objet, une volute de fumée apparut laissant place à une phrase. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, sceptique quant à ce qu'il se passait. Après quelques instants, une phrase nette se figea, permettant la lecture.

" Où se trouve le cœur, là est la maison" récita la miss.

Tous se regardèrent attendant que quelque chose se passe mais dans leurs yeux se lisait l'incompréhension. Puis au bout de quelques minutes d'inactivité, la surface du miroir ondula laissant apparaître la tête de leur bien-aimé directeur. Un "Ah" collectif de peur raisonna dans le couloir vide.

"Que faites-vous encore dehors? Venez-vous réchauffer auprès du feu! Allez, suivez-moi." s'enthousiasma leur directeur.

"Mais Professeur, comment pouvons nous entrer, si nous ne savons pas comment faire?" fit Harry, qui s'était tut tout ce temps.

Drago eut un sursaut en entendant la voix de son ancien Némésis, il avait la sensation de ne pas l'avoir entendu depuis des siècles. Cela lui rappela ces moments passés durant la guerre et toutes ses nuits d'insomnies où ils discutaient de leur avenir si incertain. Il se rendit compte que sa voix lui avait manquée. Si seulement Saint-Potter n'était pas un foutu Gryffondor têtu.

" Eh bien Monsieur Potter, c'est très simple, en vérité, il vous suffit juste de trouver au fond de vous la place de votre foyer" lui expliqua Dumbledore en disparaissant de l'autre côté.

Lorsqu'Harry se mit devant le miroir, il réfléchit aux mots prononcés par son professeur. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de visualiser cet endroit si particulier et apparut dans son esprit des fragments de souvenirs. Il se vit au coin du feu dans la salle commune de son ancienne maison entouré de ses amis, il se vit dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd riant avec Sirius tandis que Remus berçait le petit Teddy. Et parmi ces images qui défilaient dans son esprit, il ne fut pas préparé à voir apparaître son ancien ennemi avec qui il était en grande conversation en haut d'une tour. D'un seul coup, la surface du miroir se fit trouble et Harry sut qu'il pouvait traverser sans encombre. Au moment où les autres le virent disparaître de l'autre côté, ils furent persuadés qu'à leur tour, ils pouvaient tenter leur chance.

L'un après l'autre, ils passèrent aisément. Le tour d'Hermione vint rapidement même si elle pouvait le cacher, elle était inquiète, allait-elle réussir à passer? Elle qui n'avait pu de foyer depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Au moment où elle se retrouva devant le reflet tant redouté, elle inspira profondément, essayant de calmer sa nervosité. En fermant les yeux, les images arrivèrent rapidement dans son esprit. Elle et ses amis à la bibliothèque, son dernier noël avec ses parents, tous les moments heureux qu'elle avait pu avoir vécus, refaisant surface bien malgré elle. Hermione avait un sentiment doux-amer en repensant aux souvenirs qu'elle avait si longtemps enfouis. Quand elle passa le miroir et découvrit la salle commune, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de vide au fond d'elle.

Elle arriva dans un espace dégageant un sentiment de réconfort et de calme. Elle pouvait voir placer auprès de la cheminée, trois canapés qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : que les jeunes gens viennent s'y installer confortablement pour passer de longues soirées au coin du feu à discuter ou encore à jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Elle aperçut justement poser sur la table basse au milieu des canapés le fameux jeu qui trônait. De chaque côté de la cheminée, Hermione remarqua des portes qui devaient mener aux dortoirs mais au lieu d'être aux nombres de deux comme dans les autres salles communes, il y en avait cinq. A quoi pouvaient bien correspondre les autres portes? Un peu à l'écart des canapés, se trouvaient des tables et des chaises où elle se voyait déjà à travailler ses cours le soir avec Harry essayant de se concentrer tandis que Ron ferait tout pour échapper à la corvée prétextant qu'ils n'auraient qu'à recopier sur elle. Qu'est-ce-que son comportement pouvait l'énerver par moment, ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Ron, il ne les avait pas encore rejoint, que pouvait-il bien faire, il était le dernier à passer. En l'attendant, le professeur Dumbledore avait regroupé les autres, sur les canapés, lui même se tenant debout devant l'âtre, lançant à qui voulait bien le regarder son éternel sourire jovial.

" Je pense qu'il ne manque plus que Monsieur Weasley, venez donc nous rejoindre Miss Granger, vous serez bien plus à l'aise en vous installant parmi nous" lui fit-il en lui montrant d'un geste de la main, une place qui restait à côté de Pansy.

Lorsque Hermione s'approcha, elle reçut de la part de l'ancienne Serpentard un regard de méfiance et de dédain.

Une fois assise, le professeur leur expliqua qu'il souhaitait attendre tout le monde avant de commencer afin que tous puissent connaître le fonctionnement de la nouvelle maison. Les jeunes prirent donc leur mal en patience, mais petit à petit, l'atmosphère se fit plus pesante. Le silence n'était entrecoupé que par le crépitement des bûches et par le pied d'Harry qui battait une cadence de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Blaise n'en tenant plus lui dit :

" Potter, ce n'est pas parce que ta belette d'ami n'est pas fichue de passer ce foutu miroir, que tu dois nous casser les oreilles, tu serais prié d'arrêter".

Tous retinrent leur souffle, une énième dispute Gryffondor-Serpentard allait commencer.

Harry ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de son geste, leva précipitamment les yeux vers le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il le fit, son regard croisa bien malgré lui des yeux gris d'orage qui le fixaient intensément. Il se détourna rapidement, il ne pouvait le soutenir. Il n'était pas prêt à pardonner.

" Si cela te pose un problème Zabini, personne ne te force à rester" lui rétorqua le Gryffondor.

Alors que Blaise s'apprêtait à répondre, ils purent enfin voir apparaître Ron devant le miroir. Celui-ci était rouge d'efforts et sûrement aussi de colère, d'avoir mis tant de temps à traverser.

"Ah" fit leur directeur, "nous n'attendions plus que vous, Mr Weasley. Vous pouvez vous asseoir."

Le jeune homme se posa donc sur la dernière place restante sur les sofas, à côté de Neville.

"Bien, vous avez tous réussis à passer, ce sera le même schéma à chaque fois que vous voudriez entrer dans votre dortoir. Les règles de la maison sont les mêmes que pour les autres. A une exception, vous êtes majeurs, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de préfet. Vous êtes assez grands pour savoir vous gérer. Je serais le directeur de votre maison, en cas de problème vous avez un pot de poudre de cheminette, vous pouvez directement venir dans mon bureau. Avez-vous des questions?"

Personne ne leva la tête et aucun élève n'entama un mouvement de lèvres pour parler. Ils suivaient tous des yeux Dumbledore qui marchait de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite dans la pièce tout en leur dictant les règles de leur nouvelle maison. " Les dortoirs" continua le directeur " sont les cinq portes que vous pouvez voir autour de vous. Vous serez répartis par duo" il sortit un parchemin de sous sa robe et le déroula " Mr Malfoy et Mr Zabini, dans le premier dortoir à ma droite. Mr Londubat et Mr Smith dans le deuxième à droite. Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, dans celui derrière vous. Passons aux dames. Miss Abbot et Miss Lovegood dans le deuxième à gauche…"

Tout le monde avait bien écouté leur professeur et il ne restait qu'un duo à mentionner. Tous savaient. Ils se regardaient entre eux, seules les intéressées ne bronchaient pas. Pourquoi le directeur leur faisait cela? Mélanger deux anciennes maisons rivales?

"... Et pour finir, Miss Granger et Miss Parkinson dans le premier à gauche. Bien! Maintenant que tout est dit, je vous laisse rejoindre votre lit. Demain est une autre journée."

Avant que le vieil homme ne passe par la cheminée pour retourner à son bureau, des mécontentements se firent entendre.

" Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser avec elle ?" Fit Pansy.

" Je ne veux pas partager une maison avec des Serpentards." fit Ron, énervé.

" Moi, je veux mon lit" fit Zabini.

Le professeur se retourna alors vers le groupe d'étudiants, dont la totalité était contrariée par les nouveautés.

" Vous allez tous vous habituer à ces changements. J'en reste persuadé." leur dit Dumbledore.

Et sur cette phrase, il partit dans un flot de flammes vertes qui éclairèrent toute la pièce. Une fois le silence revenu, les élèves se dirigèrent vers les portes de leur dortoir avec quelques réticences pour certains.

Harry en ouvrant la porte de son dortoir, découvrit une petite chambre à l'identique de son ancienne, mais seulement deux lits trônaient dans la pièce. Leur malle au bout de leurs lits, et deux bureaux de chaque côté. Une salle de bain était accolée à leur dortoir, ainsi personne ne se gênerait pour se laver.

Drago trouva ses marques assez vite, sa chambre ressemblait en quelques points à son ancienne. A part les couleurs Blanc et Argent qui ornaient la pièce, tout était pour ainsi dire la même chose. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain adjacente et installa ses affaires de toilettes. Il ferma à clef et décida de prendre une douche relaxante, il avait besoin de relâcher ses muscles. Voir Harry aussi près de lui l'avait marqué.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'était pas ravie de partager sa chambre avec Pansy. Elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues, et ne se seraient jamais imaginées partager une chambre comme deux copines. Comment pouvaient-elles oublier sept années d'ignorance cordiale? Elle choisit le lit à baldaquin blanc et argent sur sa droite et s'assit à son aise sur le matelas. Elle soupira. Cette année commençait réellement bizarrement. Elle se posa alors la question , qu'est-ce-qui s'annonçait pour cette année? Il n'y avait plus la menace de Lord Voldemort et aucun mangemort en vue, aucune menace potentielle. Tout devrait bien se dérouler. Cependant elle en doutait, pourquoi une année à Poudlard serait sans déboires, sans problèmes, sans casses et sans heurts. Non, définitivement, qu'allait bien pouvoir leur réserver cette nouvelle année dans cet établissement si magique ?

* * *

En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Toutes reviews sont bonnes à prendre positives comme constructives. A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
